


rejection

by Confundida25, euchan



Series: Taiyama week 2018 [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confundida25/pseuds/Confundida25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/euchan/pseuds/euchan
Summary: After Taichi confess his feelings Yamato and him struggle with comunication





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> check the original post on tumblr https://twinfanfics.tumblr.com/post/174137420645/taiyamaweek-day-22-rejection-sumary-after-taichi

It was an explosion, the good kind of explosion.

Taichi had been acting weird all day, he walked for one side to another, unusually quiet, nervous, Yamato knew that something bothers him, and had been waiting for the moment that his friend would be ready to talk, although he wasn’t ready for what Taichi would said.

“I think … “ he hesitate and Yamato star to panic,Taichi never hesitate “ I have feelings for you” almost yelling, rough, fast “you know… not like friendship feelings, more like…” a pause, Yamato remains impatient for what it feels like an eternity “ romantic feelings” Taichi ends after a few second, his face was red and his eyes shake nervously as the same as his hands.

Yamato listen his word, but he didn’t believe them, it was a joke? it had to a be a joke

“What are you saying?” he ask afraid of Taichi answer

“Are you make me repeat it?” Taichi scream “really?”

But he need a few second for adjust to his new reality

Taichi likes him, that was surreal, an unexpected twist, afters months no, years, almost a decade hiding his feelings for him, buring every non platonic thought, denying every minute he think of him.

He love the way that Taichi speak, the ways that he move, the way his eyes shatter with impatient, the little grin he made every time he win something, every little victory was follow for an immediate reaction that was both delightful and annoying.

Yamato convince himself that he has no chance, that his feelings was one side only, talk about such a mather just would bring rejection, he decide since a really young age that he would die before confess his feelings.

So that night, in the middle of the park when his best friend literally yell his feelings for him was the best day of his life.

It was like a millions of fireworks explode in the sky, his shoulders feel lighter, his smile never was brighter.

He wake up on his bed hopping for a message but he receive nothing, he call Taichi but he didn’t answer,

The last girl he dated send him a bunch of hearths and a smile face after their first kiss, but Taichi wasn´t a girl, and they didn’t kissed, Yamato thought in desperation.

Tyred of the silent Yamato send a text, hoping to don’t sound to needy

> _Did you wanna go to the movies?_

Yamato let the phone aside and concentrate on the rice for almost ten minutes before check again.

Nothing.

No, not just nothing, the little sign next to his text shine blue: Taichi ignore it.

Did he want to kill him?

the little dots appear… Taichi was writing

tonight?

His heart accelerated

> _Yes_

Yamato answered immediately but others ten minutes past before Taichi give him an answer

> _did you invite the others?_

What was his game? did he enjoy making him suffer?

> _no, i hope we could be alone ;)_

He hesitate before send, erased and wrothe the wink face a couples of times, Taichi last almost twenty minutes to answer

> _k_

It would kill him to write a complete word? Yamato almost thrown his phone away, but the burning rice distract his little tantrum.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“It was the worse , like the worse moment of my life”

“What about that time agumon turn into a monster because you had been reckless?” Koushiro whisper since the other corner of the room with his eyes over the screen “o that time when Yamato literally tried to kill you?”

“Shut up!” he yells resting over his bed “he want to torture me!“

“Why Yamato want to torture you?”

“I dont know!” Taichi was exausting and hurt “because.. he is some kind of masochist weirdo! I have no idea! and is all your fault!”

“How is any of this my fault!” Koushiro jumps

“You are the one who tell me that i must confess¡”

“I never said that!” for the first time in the afternoon Koushiro apart the sigh for the computer “I told you that you can’t complain about Yamato lack of knowledge about your feelings if you don’t tell him how you feel”

“so!”Taichi get up of the bed “he rejected me and then look at this!“

Koushiro focus in the text on taichi´s phone “So what? he invites you at a movie… it´s a good thing, no? are you sure that he rejected you?”

“He stare at me for like two hours without said anything and then he just hug me and go to his house! I’m freak out Izzy! I have no idea what is he thinking¡ he is just a sadic little psycho!”

“Are you going to the movies or what? is ok if i stay here? i´m in the middle of something” Koushiro type really fast meanwhile Taichi crawl again over his bed and text.

> _k_


	2. bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi come back from a date with Yamato but he is uncertain if it was a date or not.

Taichi entered at his room. His steps were heavy, he trhow his backpack and rested over his bed with out even turn on the lights.

“so, how was your date?”

Taichi jumped at the suddenly voice. Izzy was still on his room, typing on his computer, on the same spot that he was when Taichi had been gone at the movies. It wasn’t the first time it happen.

Taichi kept silence and Izzy could felt the depths looking and the storm on Taichi’s brain.

“you don’t need to answer me, maybe the best is if I go to my… “

“IT WAS THE WORSE” taichi yell while walking for the room “WHAT IS HE THINKING, WHAT IS HIS SICK GAME IZZY” Izzy grown smaller under his computer “YAMATO IS KILLING ME, LITERALLY”

Izzy let the machine and looked at Tai with worry.

“Not, not literally, it’s more like, it was… aaaaaaagh” Taichi plumped over the bed.

And as a penitence Izzy asked “what was happening”

“He let me choose the movie and he was like smiling all the time, even when I choose one that he hate on purpose, it was weird” Taichi said while looking at his hand.

“sounds… normal”

“ It wasn’t normal, I think he took my hand, we only took hands on battles, what is happening? Do everybody could take his hand? “

“Your hipotesis is wrong”

“what? “

“He didn’t reject you”

“ it’s worst, he ignored me”

“ he went at the movies with you”

“to make amance, I don’t know”

“ did he gift you something or tried to kiss you?

“what? No! I don’t know. He get really close one time" a smile showed as he talked “but I don’t think so, was he trying? Was he? Oh my God. Should I kiss him?”

“Maybe you are over thinking and you both just need to talk”

“what if he never try to kiss me again, Izzy? What if I had to live all my life without kissing Yamato?”

“A true tragedy Tai”

Taichi stared at his friend. Izzy could be distant sometimes, but overall he was a curious person.

“were you waiting for me to come back?” Asked Taichi.

“What? I’m not” Responded Izzy nervously.

“Izzy! “

“I’m just curious, you are my friend I was… worry, we were worried for you two”

“we? “

Izzy zipped his mouth while Taichi approached at him. He closed the computer, but he cannot hide at Taichi serious person. Slowly he showed Taichi the group chat that he had with the girls and Takeru.

“What did you do Izzy? “

“it wasn’t my fault, I just told TK and then Kari knew and then Sora, when Mimi entered I couldn’t stopped it”

“ Kari knew? “

“she is with TK waiting for news from Yamato”

“Sora is going to kill us”

“She is kind of proud of you two”

“Yamato is going to kill me, I’m sure he doesn’t want everybody to know. There is nothing to know”

“I wouldn’t said that” Said Izzy as a facebook notification appeared on the computer.

.

.

On the middle of the night Joe’s phone rang. He looked quickly, he need the night of sleep.

> _how do you know when a relationship is serius?_

It was a text of Yamato, Joe thought for a moment. If his friend was so straightforward it must to be important.

> _The best is when you don’t hidden anything. Maybe if you could be public about it. How are you two in facebook status relationship?_

.

.

Taichi had been stared at the computer screen for minutes. He had never been more happy.

> Yamato ishida is in a relationship with Taichi Yagami.


End file.
